Operation King Drew
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: A 2016 Dead of Summer AU. So, prom season is here. Surely there are some upsides and downsides of being on the planning committee. Jessie "Braces" Tyler, however, will have none of it, as she has another planning committee in mind - that of Operation King Drew. If only the bastard will agree to go to prom... Rated T for profanities and mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Joy and Murple

**A/N:** So this story. It's a Dead of Summer fanfic, as I stated. If you plan on watching the show, don't fucking read this, because while some things are definitely imaginary and some characters are OOC (drunk Alex is so funny to me I can't even), this is still a fanfic. And it's based on the show's dynamics and everything that's going on there. Even if I did change some stuff.

On another note, this is the first of two parts. Or maybe three. Definitely not more than three, but it really depends on how much I'll want to write into this AU. It's very difficult for me as it is right now (seeing as I must go to sleep some things about Drew are still unclear to me, and will stay this way until tomorrow) and I may end up writing two chapters instead of one because ideas. So, we'll see.

 **This story contains** profanity and adult themes. It does not contain explicit sex, of course, but there are themes. Just as a heads-up.

* * *

"No."

"Drew, baby, you have to."

"I said no. Jessie, can you just leave it?"

"Blair's in."

"And I'm not."

"Drew. It's prom. You can't not go."

"Want to see me not going?"

"Well, Blair will be very disappointed if you won't come." She turned and left. Well, she was right. Blair will be disappointed if Drew didn't go. But he also knew that Drew detested those kinds of events. But… He just didn't know what to do.

He heard Jessie talk to Blair and Cricket outside. It was the usual thing – "He says he won't go."

"Did you break our plan to him?"

"No. He's just not into it!"

"He'll be fine. I'll just go with Cricket."

"Blair, go talk to him. Try to convince him to come."

Drew kept listening to his music when Blair came in. He sat on the couch, next to his legs, and rubbed his thigh. Drew gave him a look and Blair took off his headphones.

"I already told you I'm not going."

"We'll have fun," Blair insisted. "My parents will be gone, we have that strap-on Jessie got you as a gag return gift…"

"So this is about the sex thing? I can always fuck you. Just ask."

"This is not about the sex thing!" Blair found a way to force Drew to cuddle him, laying on his side and halfway on top of his boyfriend. "We don't get to have another prom. I want us to have fun and be with our friends. Prom isn't all about a secret competition between who's the most popular. And if you want to I'll spend that night with you doing nothing, you know that, but I just really want to be there."

"Do you really think it will be a good idea?"

"Well, as someone on the planning committee, I'm not supposed to tell you this but we're having a seventies-eighties-nineties theme. You can go with your flannels and baggy jeans and no one will judge you." Blair smiled and Drew turned his head to the other side. "I'm going as Ziggy Stardust, if that helps." Drew looked back at Blair and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

"Just don't make me go on stage and sing."

"Yes!" Blair kissed him. "You'll have fun, I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah. You're crushing me."

"Have I told you you're a huge romantic in disguise yet?" Blair rolled off the couch and went to the girls, squealing in joy that Drew said yes. Drew snorted, smiled to himself and put on his headphones. Blair's joy was worth the suffering of going to prom.

Outside the room, Jessie took her phone and went to send Alex a text that read-

'He's in. Operation king Drew is on.'

* * *

"So, Amy." Alex raised his brows at his girlfriend. "Are you going to prom?"

"I already told you I can't." She turned to scribble on a cup. "So a grande espresso macchiato for you, what do the others want?"

"Two venti white chocolate frappuccinos with each two pumps of each toffee nut and hazelnut syrups for Jessie and Blair, a venti vanilla iced coffee with coconut milk for Cricket and I don't think Joel or Drew want anything. Blair, does Drew usually want anything?"

"He doesn't like Starbucks coffee."

"So nothing else." She scribbled on three more cups. "Amy, please. It's important that you do come to prom."

"That will be sixteen and thirty cents. Alex, we'll talk about this after I finish my shift."

He paid and drove to the pick-up window. Cricket connected her phone to the audio cable and started playing some music. He didn't tell her not to. She could do whatever she wanted to.

"I asked for a butter croissant too, Alex," she insisted.

"I told him specifically not to get anyone anything to eat," Jessie said calmly. "Only drinks."

"Why?"

"Because I have planned everything for today. Now we're going to my home to decorate and bake a cake before Amy finishes her shift, which is when Joel will pick Drew up from the shelter and-"

"Oh shit." Blair jumped and started hitting Alex. "We have to stop by my house!"

"What's going on, guys? Can anyone tell me?" Cricket turned around and glared at Jessie and Blair.

"It's March sixteenth," Blair explained. "It's Drew's birthday. And I totally forgot!"

"Wait, it's his birthday?" Cricket turned back and stared into open space, clearly shocked. "So he's the oldest of all of us."

"Except for Joel," Jessie reminded. "And Townie. And did you seriously not remember he's the second-oldest, Cricket? You only know him since you were born."

"Those are for you, ladies," Alex said as he passed Jessie and Blair's drinks to them. "Jess, Townie doesn't count. He's your boyfriend, we get it."

"Ex-boyfriend, if you will."

"Drink of the gods," Cricket sighed in the front seat, to everyone's amusement. "What?"

"We're talking about Garrett Skyes and you're all in your coffee, Cricket," Blair said, rolling his eyes. "Typical."

"Don't tell me coffee is any less than heavenly."

"Oh, it is. My boyfriend, however, hates coffee that wasn't made for himself by himself." He sipped on his drink. "Good lord, that's amazing."

"He's an idiot, that's probably why."

"Okay, guys, what cake are we making for him?" Jessie asked, breaking the weird conversation.

* * *

Drew had to take his headphones off since Amy threatened to blindfold him. She didn't do that, and he felt very cheated since he didn't want to take them off. But he was forced to go with Amy and Joel to Jessie's home, and at least that fact had him sighing in relief – Jessie won't do anything to him. He was sure of it.

At least until he opened the door and was greeted with birthday extravaganza, everyone jumping and screaming "happy birthday" and Jessie throwing herself at him.

"But why did you do this?" He growled at Jessie. She leaned in and whispered in his ear-

"Because we know you, we've known each other since we were babies, and even if now you're feeling very angry at this I know that deep inside, you're grateful and happy and a bit shocked that someone remembered your birthday since you love forgetting it. And five people are better than one."

"Dude, you should have told us you'll be eighteen in March," Alex drawled in a slight Russian accent, which Cricket took to apologize for and explain that he had some beers already. "Who's next?"

"Dude, you totally knew today's my birthday." Drew rolled his eyes. Of course drunk Alex won't remember anything.

"That would be me," Jessie said and pointed at herself with her thumb. "Now come on. We've got cake and stuff to celebrate with." She dragged him to the living room, where he took his usual place on the chair, letting everyone go on with their business and trying to forget them all and listen to music if not for Blair, who jumped in his lap.

"It's your birthday, Drew," he said with a smile. "Pay the rest of us a little attention. You have three hundred and sixty-four other days in the year to ignore us."

"I hate my birthday."

"I know you do, but now we're going to change that." Blair stood up and for a second, Drew thought he went to sit with Cricket. But then he returned with two open cans of beer, handed one to Drew and remained standing. "Here's to Drew's birthday!"

Everyone else also lifted their drinks, so Drew half-assed his lift and started drinking his beer. Things were going on with their business until Alex stood up.

"No, Alex," Cricket said desperately. "Not now."

"Shush, Cricket Diaz." Alex raised his beer. "I think we should all raise a can to Drew. Who's with me?"

"Can I start?" Jessie asked with a smile. Alex sat down and let her. "Okay, so. I have most definitely not been planning this since forever and ever." Cricket and Blair snickered. "Today we raise a can to our dearest Kurt Cobain clone, the one, the only, guitarist and singer extraordinaire, Drew Reeves." Jessie saw Drew turn his head to hide a smile. "Remember back in the day when you liked saying 'when I was your age' and describe whatever you were doing two weeks earlier to me? Well, now you have permission to do this. But only now. For the next two weeks and a day. When my birthday comes you don't get to do this anymore. You know you're my soul-brother, through fire and brimstone. And you'll always be my older brother, dude. Always. And I raise a can in hopes that this will stay on for years to come, and that even when we're old and can't really do anything anymore, you'll still be the coolest person I know."

"Here, here!" Alex called and hiccupped.

"Oh, and Amy," Jessie said in an attacking tone. "Raising a can is our version of raising a glass. It's tradition."

"Stillwater tradition, established 2002," Cricket said and fist-bumped Jessie.

"You know it. Who's next? And I'm pretty sure I bombed this because the poor guy is smiling. You see this? He's smiling. No one can beat that."

"Braces one, the world zero, and then comes Alex." Everyone but Amy rolled their eyes when Alex said that. "Now's my turn." Drew covered his face with hair. Blair moved it behind his ear. "Ya predlagayu vypit' za-"

"Alex, we don't know Russian!" Cricket laughed.

"Prosti. Izvinite. Ugh, excuse me." Everyone laughed, including Alex. "I propose we raise a can to Drew. This is a real Russian saying, everyone, don't laugh at me. Again, I propose we raise a can to Drew. I know I can't really talk for everyone in this matter but you really have changed, dude. You were a talkative piece of shit when we were younger and now you're a silent piece of shit and both types of Drew are acceptable to me. You were the one who talked me into so many things that I don't even remember, and I don't know what else to say, so let me read you a poem."

"Ooh, the birthday poem," Joel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you not read it this time?"

"Yeah," Jessie said. "I don't want you to beat me in birthday blessings."

"Nyet! Now let me read it." Alex cleared his throat and started.

"Roses are blue,  
violets are red,  
wait, I fucked that up,  
let me start again instead.

Roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
but violets are purple,  
not fucking blue.  
One more time… ooh.

Roses are red,  
violets are purple,  
have a happy birthday, dude,  
with joy and murple.

Love, Alexei-Alex-Fayvinov-Powell."

At the end of the poem, some people were on the floor. Joel put the camera on the coffee table so he could hold his stomach and wipe his eyes. Drew was covering his face with his hands and laughing loudly. And then Amy asked, "what is this thing? Who wrote this? And what is a murple?"

"This is something Alex wrote when we were eleven and just learned the word 'fucking'," Blair said between bursts of laughter.

"And murple is the only word that rhymes with purple, obviously," Alex said.

"So you all know each other since you were kids?"

"Let me explain the dynamic here," Jessie said when she relaxed. "We all grew up here. Most of us since we were babies, Alex joined when we were five or six, depending whose birthday you're taking into consideration. When we were ten Cricket and Blair moved to Iowa, we kept contact, Alex moved to Illinois five months later and then Drew moved to Chicago and we only kept contact for two years before he cut it at fifteen because of family issues. And then everyone moved back, eventually. Some of us to shelters and some of us with broken families, but at least we're reunited."

"But I thought your sixth was a – " Everyone fell silent. Some snickering could be heard around the room. "Never mind. I answered my own question." And then, "murple."

Everyone was laughing again.

"I guess I go next," Amy said as the others caught their breath and Joel took his camera back to his hands. "So I raise a can to Drew, who I have known for the shortest time of all of us. And I still believe we're both new kids, since neither of us really was here in freshman year of high school. So I'm raising my can to both of us being new kids and to years of friendship, like those you have with the rest of them."

"Yeah, Amy!" Joel called.

When Blair stood up and said he's willing to go next, Cricket cut him. "You're his boyfriend," she said. "You're going last. It's Joel's turn."

"Yeah, Joel!" Alex called. "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Okay, Cricket, hold the camera for a bit." He handed her the camera and raised a can of beer. "So I don't know what to say that hadn't been said already-"

"Joy and murple," Alex snickered.

"Very mature, Alex," Cricket scolded. "Go on, Joel."

"Today we raise a can to Drew, who is one of the coolest men I know. I mean it, man. I know you don't talk much because of your own personal reasons but that doesn't stop you from becoming the talking monster we all know and love when you're comfortable enough in the situation. I may be the only one here old enough to have the right to say this – "

"You know you are," Drew said.

" – but eighteen isn't that much different than seventeen," Joel returned to his speech. "You don't feel odd or anything. You don't feel more mature. Because what is a day? It's in our perspective of how much time passes between waking and going back to sleep –"

"Let's cut it, Joel! We've heard this all before."

"Okay, Braces, you don't need to get mad. So yeah. You're staying the same, regardless of if you're a year younger and older. And this is exactly what I want to say to you. Stay the same, dude. This is what I raise my can for."

"And we're left with Cricket," Blair said, throwing her a can from the cooler.

She stood up and opened the can, drinking some and raising it. "I am delighted to be raising my can to Drew Reeves. I know my reason this time is pretty idiotic, but I raise a can to you because of what I envy about you." Drew raised an eyebrow. "What I envy about you is your resilience and inner strength, which you probably know are two different things. And also your sense of identity. You're proud of who you are and that's amazing. You can gather up courage whenever the situation calls for it, like when you asked Blair out or when you ran away to come here. I could only wish to have half the hidden powers and senses you have, because if I had them, I would be a better person."

"We love you, Cricket," Drew said with a smile.

"And we love you, Drew."

"Blair, it's your turn," Drew said and pushed Blair to stand. His boyfriend turned to him and held his beer like he usually did.

"I'm raising a can to my boyfriend, but more importantly, to one of my best friends." The girls started aww-ing. "Drew, I love you. I love you as a friend and I love you as my boyfriend. I can see no life without you in it. You've been here since we were babies and always a cheery little ray of sunshine, and I know you're going to comment on that so let me tell you that to me, you're still a cheery little ray of sunshine, even if you hide it deep inside you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I raise a can to your sheer existence, love. And I'm the only one in the group who got you a gift. This alone should show you how serious I am about making this work."

"You don't need to make this work," Drew said, choking. "It's already working."

Blair leaned down to kiss Drew and a few seconds later Joel screamed "guys, this is not a pornographic movie, let's eat cake and then Blair can give you his gift."

Drew flipped him the finger and took Blair by his waist. The Latino had his hands in his boyfriend's hair. Cricket jumped in to physically separate them.

"You guys, if you don't wait with this, we're not going to have any cake."

"Ugh, fine." Drew groaned in annoyance. "Blair, get off, I need to actually stand up to have cake."

"No you don't!" Blair jumped up. "I'll get you cake, okay?"

"No!" Jessie screamed. "He has to blow out candles!" Drew groaned again in frustration. "Oh no, mister, everyone does that. You have to do this too."

After the cake, Blair went to the kitchen and brought back a small black plastic bag. "Open it."

Drew looked inside and quickly looked at his boyfriend. "This is… In Utero." He took the disc case out and started flipping it in his hand.

"You told me it was your favorite album."

"So you had to get me a physical copy of it." Blair pulled his shoulder and winked. Cricket laughed. "You know, I had downloaded it to my phone a few months ago – "

"Just say thank you, you ungrateful prick, and shut the fuck up!"

Drew laughed. "Thank you, Blair."

Blair smiled. "Now, was that so hard to do?" He went back to sitting in Drew's lap and they were kissing again quickly enough. Jessie started snorting. As soon as their lips locked, Joel turned his camera off and hit it in the couch, signaling to everyone to leave the room.

He would have done it no matter what, because when Drew and Blair showed affection in public, it turned pornographic very quickly.

* * *

"Mr. Reeves," Deb called for the third time. "I would like it if you answered the question."

"I didn't hear it."

"Why is Sybil's vision Seymour's turning point?" Drew raised his head. "What in Sybil's sight of bananafish made Seymour decide this was the perfect moment to commit suicide?"

"Seymour over-analyzes things, and always too much, so when a four-year old girl told him she sees bananafish, he took it as if she said she saw him committing suicide and decided it was the perfect moment. Because he over-analyzes everything, like colors and games made up by four-year old girls."

"That's a good answer, Drew. If only you'd participate more. This class could use some of your knowledge."

Drew heard some people making noises and calling him names, but he turned his head to the window and slowly made their voices drown in his thoughts. And then the bell rang. He shoved his things to his bag quickly, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh, class, just before you're leaving." Deb stood up. "Prom ticket sales are starting tomorrow. I was asked to tell you this and that the tickets are couples' tickets only. There's no going solo this year." A few moments later, she said "you're free to leave."

Drew took his time going to the exit. He was planning on going out to smoke and do nothing. Free hours were everything for him during the last few days, mostly because they meant getting away from everyone and having time to forget about things. This prom thing was getting on his nerves.

As he passed Blair and Cricket's lockers he heard them talking about prom. Well, there went his happy thoughts.

"Hey Drew." Blair smiled but Drew just signaled with his finger and kept going.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, Cricket. Everyone is stressful at prom season." Blair closed his locker. "Now, what about your stuff? You're not coming to calc two today?"

"But I like your locker better." They shared awkward smiles and Cricket took the five steps across the hallway to her locker. She took what she had to take and went back to take Blair by the arm. "He's very weird anyway."

"He was always weird."

"Yeah, but since moving to Chicago…"

"Things didn't go very well with his mom, Cricket. He hates talking about it. Cut it."

"I'm going with Blotter, you know." Blair turned to his best friend in shock. "What? Why are you so surprised?"

"Because you hate Blotter."

"I don't. Like you always say, I used to be all over him when we were younger. And Alex is probably going with Amy, so I have to settle for second best." Blair glared at her. "I know, you want me to go after Alex actively, but who cares? Really."

"I care. Jessie cares. Joel cares."

"I'm so happy you didn't say 'Drew doesn't show it but he cares' because if you had I would've kicked you."

"But he does."

"Whatever. I'm still going with Blotter. So I need you to help me ask him out."

* * *

"Amy, I hate repeating myself."

"So don't repeat yourself."

"I want you to go to prom with me." Amy gave Alex a weird look. "Look, we're having an operation. It's called Operation King Drew."

"Isn't it a pretty dumb idea?"

"But you understand why we're doing this."

"Alex, of course I will go to prom with you. But why are you so stressed out about this?"

"Because we need you to vote for Drew and Blair for prom king and queen. Respectively, that is."

Alex didn't see what Amy was doing with her phone. She texted Jessie, and Jessie texted back. She wrote 'but how are we going to get alex and cricket chosen together as royalty?'

Jessie replied with a 'Don't worry, I'm on it'.

'are you going to open that group we talked about?'

'I told you I'm on it, Amy, don't worry. It's okay'

"Amy? Who are you texting there?"

Amy looked up, closed her phone and quickly pushed it in her bag. "Just a group chat. Us on the planning committee." She stirred her drink obsessively. There was no way she was going to be able to pronounce the name of this thing, but at least it was good. "You know, your mom really shouldn't have made this just for us to not end up frozen solid."

"In Russia, fifty-four degrees on a winter day is a good day," Alex remarked. "Doesn't your mom ever make you anything hot to drink during the winter?"

"It's April. It would get better."

"In Russia – "

"Yes, I know it's warmer in Russia. You told me a million times that it's not as freezing in there all year long as most people think it is. Don't remind me of what us poor midwesterns are going through during what is supposed to be springtime." She smiled at him and drank the rest of… whatever that was. "What is this drink called again?"

"Sbiten. And who is with you on the planning committee?"

"You know. I'm on it, Blair's on it, Margot Tate's on it… It's mostly our group, the others didn't really want to be on it. Blair can explain this better than I do, I think." Alex hummed and squinted his eyes. "I'm serious! Ask Margot."

"I believe you," he said with the same look. "I'm just wondering why Margot Tate, of all people, would be on planning committee."

"Alyosha, ya idu, vy khotite chto-nibud?" Katya rushed to the door, wearing her coat. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Nichego, mama."

"Khorosho. Yesli chto-nibud sluchitsya, posvonite mne."

"Ladno. Do svidaniya, mama!"

When Katya left, Amy looked at Alex, shocked. "What was that?"

"That was my mom asking me if I wanted anything and reminding me to call her if anything goes terribly wrong." He took her empty cup and went to refill it. "And Alyosha is my mother's version of you guys calling me Alex."

"So what did you invite me here for?"

"For the most part? Telling you about the operation and making you join it."

"Well, I'm in." Amy took advantage of Alex being in the kitchen and quickly texted Jessie.

'Operation crilex-for-royalty is officially on, girl. Open that goddamned group already!'

* * *

 **A/N 2** : I hope I'm not the only one who thinks drunk Alex is funny.

I am aware of the fact that the legal drinking age in the US is twenty-one and that they're all seventeen/eighteen, but in the show they do drink. So I take this into consideration. And besides, I do believe they had supervision (unless what I told myself about Jessie's mom being out really happened, but that's up for me to decide).

 **A/N 3:** The birthday poem is from an old story on FictionPress, so I totally credit its writer for it. And Alyosha is really the Russian diminutive for Alexei, I would know, I had an Alexei in drama and was almost killed for pronouncing it wrong in class once (it's pronounced 'lyosha). And Russia is really not that cold. I have actual Russians to credit for this knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2 - Crilex-For-Royalty

**A/N:** I have probably watched Modern Love (episode 4) more than five times, which is record for me seeing as it only came out yesterday... But I love this episode. And poor baby Drew. Those things shouldn't have happened to him! Ugh. I hate his mom.

This chapter has spoilers to the whole show, obviously, but most specifically to Modern Love. There are references to what happened to Drew in both June 1989 and the flashbacks. And those include his birth name. Also, I directly quoted some things that have been said in the episode (specifically "this cool, aloof, like, holier-than-thou guy"). So please, as I said before, if you plan on watching the show, don't fucking read this. This chapter specifically.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me what exactly your mom did?" Jessie rubbed Drew's shoulder. "It's important for me to know. So that I can help you."

"She fucking packed up the house and left. And it doesn't even matter."

"Because she couldn't accept the nonexistence of Andrea?" He nodded. "So why didn't you come here the moment she took you to therapy? You know I would've accepted you – "

"She's still my mom, Jessie. And she actually accepted me. The fact that she up and left doesn't change the fact that she accepts my existence."

"But not Andrea's nonexistence."

"Whatever. You said you were going to help me find clothes for prom. Why aren't we doing that?"

"Because we're going to do this later. And you brought up the Andrea subject." She waved the picture at him. "I'm not leaving this place until you tell me what's up with your mom, because she was always so cool about it."

"I don't know if you'll remember it but when we were kids, she thought this was all a game. All of you may have known me as Andrea, but you also know I'm a boy and you never doubted it. And everyone else did. Including my mom."

"So now you have my mom for support. Tell her. Or anyone, for that matter."

"Remember when Blair walked out on me in the beginning of the year because I told him who I was?"

"That will not happen with me." Jessie smirked and kissed Drew's cheek. "And my mom. She loves you. And the rest of the group."

"I don't want anyone to walk out on me again."

"So long as we stick together, Drew. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now let's go to school, and then we'll get you a tux. You'll look fabulous in one."

Jessie was a good friend. Drew didn't want to tell her that his initial idea was to actually run away and live with the Tylers, since they were always good to him. He didn't want to tell her because she'll hit him over his head and ask why didn't he do that. Their conversation brought back some really hurtful stuff. He tried to listen to music, to drown those feelings away, but Jessie didn't let him.

"If something hurts you," she said, "tell me about it."

"I don't even know if Blair wants to be with me anymore."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I think he's with me only if I'm a guy. I can't bring up that subject around him."

"You two might need a break. Until prom, that is. I wouldn't want you two to hate each other if you're going as each other's dates."

She pulled him from her bed and made him walk to the exit. She also took his phone and stuck it in his hand. "I'll tell you what to write to him," she said. "Open your phone and type."

* * *

'Drew: I'm going through some pretty hard stuff right now. I think we need a break.'

Blair held a hand to his mouth and sobbed. He knew Drew didn't want to break up – he did explain it in his other text, stating that a break meant some time away from each other but not actually breaking up, and that he didn't want to hurt or worry Blair with anything he was going through at the moment – but it still hurt.

"Hey baby," Cricket called and sat in front of him. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Blair's voice broke. "Something with Drew, I… I don't know." Sure, the initial reaction to him telling Blair that he was Andrea Dalton, it wasn't the prettiest. But it happened in _November_ , and they were in April. Why did he still hold that grudge?

"Can you explain that to me?"

"He wants us to take a break. Not to actually break up, but… take a break. He says he's going through some stuff and he doesn't want to hurt or worry me over any of that."

He had no idea how he just said all of that.

"Maybe he's just being a jerk." Blair shot Cricket a look. "You remember the early 2000s. This new, cool, aloof, holier-than-thou guy… he's not what he used to be. He's just being a jerk."

"Or something is really tearing him apart," Blair attacked. "Maybe he's really going through something and doesn't want me to worry about it."

"So what? He's still a jerk."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Jessie said as she slid in to sit next to Cricket.

"Your best friend is being a jerk to my best friend," Cricket said coldly.

"My best friend is being contacted by his mother, who abandoned him alone at their home because she wouldn't believe she never had a daughter, and it's stressing him out. Wanting to get some air is natural."

"But break up over text?"

"I told him what to write." Two pairs of eyes opened up in shock. "What? Okay, I'll explain–"

"You told him to break up with Blair."

"I told him to take a breather for a week or two. Would you like people to laugh at you still because you used to be fat in the earlies? Cricket, you don't get this."

"No, you don't get this." Blair stood up. "I'm going to talk to him."

"No you're–"

"No, I am. Don't fucking try to stop me, Braces, because I have to. He's my boyfriend." He left them and went to the only place in the school he knew for sure Drew was going to be. But he wasn't there.

'Drew, where are you? We need to talk.'

He didn't answer. So Blair set on a search, and then he found him sitting on the grass in front of the school. His phone was glued to his ear.

" – No, but, Dr. Martin, I don't need- Okay, that makes sense. But I'm eighteen now. I can start seeing you without parental consent- So I'll find a way to come to Chicago! It's an hour and a half on train. Yeah. I can make it on Thursday. Okay, I'll see you on Thursday. Bye." As Drew put his phone in his pocket and was about to leave, he saw Blair. Inches from him. "I said I needed a–"

"You never told me your mom did that to you."

"Did what?"

"Just... abandoned you. Because she finally accepted the fact that you're... you."

"Because I had to tell you, didn't I." He tried walking past Blair, but he caught his arm and turned him around.

"No matter the shock I had when you told me who you are. No matter what's going on with us right now. I love you. What your mom did was an asshole move, and you know I won't do this to you." Blair got closer to him. "I will never do this to you."

Then Drew's face started contorting, and in a matter of seconds he latched onto Blair as if to dear life. Blair hugged him closely with one hand, using the other to text Jessie and Cricket and tell them to come immediately. His boyfriend was crying. He hated that sight, just hated it. Ever since they were kids he hated it. Andrea was always the happy one, and while Drew wasn't such a happy camper, he wasn't one to cry.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Drew, what's… what happened?"

"Don't talk, just hug," Blair whispered. And the two girls did just that.

* * *

"So, are you going to explain to us the freak out that happened today?" Cricket asked as Jessie stopped her and pointed at a dress in a window.

"My mom wants to get back in contact."

"That's not enough information."

"She invited him to her wedding." Jessie pulled Cricket to the store, which led to Drew being dragged to a girl shopping trip. "And she allows him to only bring one person with him."

"So that person obviously has to be me," Blair pointed out.

"No, it has to be me," Jessie told him. "I know you guys are like Emma and Knightley–"

"What?"

"Emma, by Jane Austen? No? Okay, a new metaphor. I know you guys are like Romeo and- no, that's a bad one. I know you're totally in love and all, but Blair. Girl. It's his mother. She did that shitty thing to him and… I don't want anything traumatic to happen to him on that day."

"It's in two weeks, something like that," Drew said and lowered his head. "She sent the invitation a few weeks ago and I asked Jessie to be my plus-one the moment I got it, no offense to you, Blair. But I really couldn't have asked you to go with me."

"Can you bring more than one guest?" Blair asked.

"No. Just one. Go pick dresses, when you need me I'll still be here." He put on his headphones but Jessie stopped him before he could.

"I'll need your help finding something to wear to your mom's wedding," she told him. He smiled at her.

As the sounds of David Bowie's Modern Love helped him shut the world around him, so Jessie had to maneuver him around. The lady who helped them told Jessie they were beautiful couples.

"But we're–"

"Thank you, ma'am." She glared at Blair and he shut his mouth.

"What happened today before we came?" Cricket asked quietly.

"I found him talking to a Dr. Martin and then we had a small fight over something."

"Dr. Martin, huh." Jessie clicked her tongue. "Did he say anything about a ride to Chicago?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She's his therapist, he had been talking to her over the phone since the year started since without his mom, he couldn't legally see her until now." Jessie pet Drew's head, which made him come to awareness of the situation for a short amount of time.

"And you know how?"

"Because he told me. He told me when he saw the email invitation his mom sent him."

"Why did she do it over email? Why–"

"Because what child will stay at an abandoned home? Beth isn't stupid, you know. I'm pretty sure she assumed he would look for a place to go, but she does know his email address."

"I can hear you guys, you know that." He took off his headphones. "It isn't worth it if I can still hear you past my music."

"Mr. Reeves, is everything okay?" Cricket eyed him.

"Yeah. No. I'm not sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm supposed to go see Dr. Martin about legally changing my name to Drew Reeves on Thursday."

"You mean you haven't changed it yet?"

"Nope. My ID still says Andrea Dalton."

"And wouldn't it be a nice surprise if as a wedding gift you came to her wedding with a newly changed name?" Jessie nudged him.

"She already calls me Drew, Jessie."

"So half of the problem is solved."

"Jessie, Cricket, how about you look at dresses already?" Blair noted and they all laughed a bit before Blair took Drew to the side, to wait on the girls with their dresses.

* * *

"Drew, honey, no panic." Jessie squeezed his arm. "I'm here with you and you look hot."

"That's not what I'm stressed about."

They were standing at the entrance to the reception area. Drew asked Jessie to leave the moment they arrived, but she told him to wait until after the ceremony. And that was what happened. So then she told him to at least say hello to his mother before leaving. He just wanted to go. Those people… He didn't _know_ most of them, and those that he did know, knew him as Andrea. He really did not want to be there.

"Drew!" He turned to see his mother, Jessie at his heels. She was about the same – same haircut, still blonde, just a few more wrinkles – but he didn't feel like he missed her much. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"It's okay." He looked to the side. Jessie took notice and held out her hand. "Beth Dalton? Jessie Tyler, I don't think you remember me."

Beth gave her a look and smiled. "I do remember you. You two used to fight all the time. I remember one time when you were in camp and Andrea–"

"Mom, I thought you accepted the fact that my name is Drew." He glared at her. "Two weeks ago I changed my name legally. How hard is it for you to accept me as who I am?"

A handsome man in a suit walked up to them and put an arm around Beth's waist. Drew felt himself wanting to gag. "Are you going to introduce me to your guests, Beth?" he asked. Drew closed his eyes, took a deep breath and took Jessie's hand, squeezing it. He then let go and held his hand out. The man shook his hand firmly and shortly.

"Drew Reeves, sir. And this is my friend, Jessie Tyler." He quickly took his hand back.

"Drew is my son," his mother said, letting out a held breath.

"I thought you had a daughter."

"I have a son, Howard. Drew, this is my husband, Howard."

Drew looked at the man as he turned, confused, to look at his wife. "You said you had a daughter. Andrea. If by that you meant your child is a transgender man, why didn't you say it in the first place?"

"Because I–"

"Whatever it is. I'm glad to meet you, Drew. And… Jessie, are you his girlfriend?"

"No, sir," she said with a smile. "His boyfriend, Blair, is in Milwaukee right now. Prom planning committee duties and stuff."

"Jessie," Drew hissed at her. "We need to go."

"Why?" She hissed back at him. "Your new step-dad is nice. Take comfort in the fact that he's nice and doesn't call you by that name. Blair told you to stop worrying about rejection and start believing in acceptance, didn't he? So accept the fact that he accepts you."

"Walk with me, Drew," Howard offered. Drew nodded to Jessie and followed Howard. "I want to get to know you better."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

"Well, my boyfriend was accepted to Parsons. I'm probably going to go with him. I have a friend where I live at the moment who wanted to start a band and–"

"A band?"

"Yeah. Our name's Stillwater. But we're not really that much yet, just three kids, two guitars and a drum set."

Howard turned out to be great. He didn't care in the least about Drew's identity, he actually wanted to meet all of his friends ("Especially this Blair kid, he's your boyfriend, right? He sounds like a total fairy. In a good way.") and even talk about some serious stuff. He even offered to Drew to come and stay with them for a weekend any time he's able, just so they'll have more chances to get to know each other better. And when they got back, at the sight of those Drew did know, he told him not to worry because he is who he is and if they got on his nerves, he should just tell them of his name change to shut them up. At that he laughed and went back to be with Jessie.

"Ready to go yet?"

"No. Let's stay a bit more. I still need to get his phone number so that we can set a date for him to meet Blair. Can you imagine how scared he and Cricket will be to meet him?"

She smiled. Drew was happy, his new step-dad made him happy. Just like the rest of them did. She just let him take his time before wanting to go. If he was comfortable, there was no reason to rush things.

* * *

 _Thursday, May 21_ _st_

00:14

Blair: so, how was the wedding?

Braces: Ask your boyfriend yourself.

I have never seen a more adorable father-son bonding.

Blair: aww!

You: Don't. Blair, just don't.

Amy Hughes: whose wedding and what?

who got married, guys?

Braces: Drew's mom. I'll explain everything when we see each other in person.

You: So what are we doing with Operation Crilex-for-royalty, Jessie?

Braces: I need you guys to help me convince people to vote. Drew excluded.

Amy Hughes: why is Drew excluded?

Braces: Because Drew has things on his mind, see transition and psychological therapy. And I don't think he really wants to do anything that has to do with socializing.

You: The Metro in February?

Braces: You didn't know anyone in there!

You: Wrong. Some of my friends from my old school were there. I'm still in contact with them, if you want to know.

Blair: and they know about everything?

You: Yeah. I'll hook you up with Chloe Morelli, you might learn things you didn't know about me.

Amy Hughes: so what about the project

Braces: You tell Margot, I need some very prominent people in the committee to help.

Blair: help with what?

Braces: Subliminally implant in the others' minds that they should vote Cricket and Alex.

Even if they don't win unanimously, at least they'll win.

Amy Hughes: and what about Alex and cricket?

Braces: They think something else completely, but I can't tell you what they think. Just let's make this happen!

Amy Hughes: already working on it. I dumped Alex earlier today.

Braces: …that was not what I wanted you to do in order to make this happen, but okay. Do whatever you have to.

* * *

Drew was on his phone, texting someone and laughing to himself. Blair loved seeing him like this.

"Ramos, are you with me?"

He snapped and turned to look at Jessie, who stared at him. "Yeah, sure."

"What do you guys say about any performance at the Metro any time soon?" Drew blurted out. "Some of my friends are going, so I'm going too. Haven't seen them in ages. But what do you think?"

"Say okay to them and listen to your music, weirdo," Jessie noted and rolled her eyes. "You're not important to this plan yet. Your turn will come very soon." He put on his headphones again and got back to his phone.

"I don't think it's the smartest idea," Amy piped. "I caught Joel and Deb the time I tried to tell Margot about the plan. We can't act yet."

"Why, you think they heard?"

"I'm sure they heard."

"Shit." Jessie started pacing. Drew laughed and threw her a look, clearly hearing everything. "Okay, we need a new plan on how to do this."

"And we'll come up with one, I'm sure," Blair promised her. "We just need to think harder."

"Think about what?"

Cricket walked in and Blair felt as if someone just slapped him across the face. "Who let you in?"

"Your mom. Oh, Drew, how was your mom's wedding?"

"It was fine. Jessie will tell you later."

"So," Cricket jumped. "Can I help you think about that thing you need help with?"

"…No," Jessie said. "We're just fine."

* * *

 **A/N 2:** To those who don't want spoilers, first of all, why are you even reading this? Jk. Just skip this to the next A/N. I just need to explain some stuff that relate to the episode to those who don't care.

So I'm kind of mad at Blair. At first he told Drew he'll always accept him, no matter what, then Drew came out to him and told him that he's that Andrea girl who made him the Bowie mixtape and that he's still him, Blair just... ran away. But I can forgive him, I mean he did show a nasty side but I still have hope for their survival and Drew's mom is just a nightmare, even more so than Blair in episode 4. I mean, your child has been telling you he's a boy for years, years! And you don't care until he's eighteen and you see him have fun at a party dressed in boy-clothes. Okay, yeah, cool, so why pack up the house and leave? Ugh! Also, his boy-clothes have been in a box labeled "toys". This is how far his mother pushed him into the closet. And this is why I hate her so much.

And, I have been rooting for a Jessie/Drew bond for the longest time, and it happened. So I'm glad. And the thing that happened at camp that Drew's mom talks about here? Basically, when they were younger, Drew short-sheeted Jessie's bed. And I wanted to include it here because it's hilarious.

 **A/N 3:** This chapter was really Drew-centric because, hey, I had to. This whole story is Drew-centric. But next chapter is the actual prom chapter. I swear. And Joel and Deb are... kind of prominent in that chapter. I hate Deb. Have I said that already? I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3 - Through That Lens

**A/N:** Okay. This chapter starts with OCs. Reason being, I like the Metro scene in Modern Love (the scene that starts when Drew is contemplating whether or not to take the bus and ends with Drew going back and kissing the hell out of Blair in front of everyone), and I wanted him to have some Chicago friends. I'll explain a lot about them at the bottom.

(I'm not from Chicago but I did check and there's a concert hall called Metro Chicago which is where I assume that scene takes place so I mentioned it a lot in this chapter. Sorry.)

Also, I really wanted a lot of Joel and Deb in this, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Sorry again.

* * *

 _Wednesday, May 4_ _th_

14:47

You: Guys! I'm free Saturday. Is there anything happening on Saturday?

Princess Bubblegum: No, but there's always a party on the weekend. And now for something completely different. Who wants to see prom pictures?

Marceline: No! We saw enough of your prom pictures! You and Misha are sickening.

You want to come on Sat, Drew?

You: Morelli, did you go to prom with Misha?

Princess Bubblegum: No… (obviously lying don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth)

You: And yeah, I'd love that. But I'll have to stay the night over at one of yours.

Also, can I bring my friends too? Prom's on Friday and our after-party sucks so we need a replacement since none of us goes.

Jake the Dog: Because you couldn't be her prom date, which I think was a terrible mistake.

Marceline: You don't get to state your thoughts, Jake!

Oh yeah, you totally should bring your friends. Shove it in our faces. (jk, you know that)

(but you can bring your friends)

You: Okay, was your prom that desperate that Chloe had to go with Misha Adams, of all people?

Marceline: Yup!

You: Oh crap, I totally should've told Blair I'd be spending a couple of days in Chicago…

Jake the Dog: Wait. Who is Blair and why is he so important that you had to tell Chloe you won't go with her to prom for this guy.

Princess Bubblegum: Blair's Drew's boyfriend, he's totally sweet, he's not judgmental and he has great taste in music, unlike you, kind sir.

Jake the Dog: And you met him? And he didn't meet us?

Marceline: Drew, I'm killing you.

You: Chloe knows him because she came to Milwaukee to celebrate with me when my name change was approved, unlike the two of you. So you'll have to wait till Saturday before getting to know him.

Marceline: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. Name change?! So we can't call you Dalton in private anymore?

You: No, that's fine. Chloe's still calling me Dalton sometimes.

Marceline: Now we have to celebrate! Milkshakes all around!

You: Yeah, to the metro!

No, but seriously. We're going to celebrate that on Saturday. Milkshakes included.

Princess Bubblegum: Okay, so now that we've established that Drew needs to see my prom pictures…

You: I'm good! Can we exchange photos when I'm bringing everyone to the Metro?

Princess Bubblegum: That is an even better idea! And I'll see your picture with Blair and Jessie's and, who else? Alex I remember, but that cute girl with body image issues?

Marceline: No talking about cute girls with body image issues.

You: Alex and Cricket.

Marceline: What kind of name is Cricket?

You: I don't remember. When I do, I'll let you know.

Okay, I really don't have the time to talk right now. Class in three minutes.

Princess Bubblegum: What class?

You: English lit. With Debra Carpenter. Who is the creepiest woman on earth, believe me.

Jake the Dog: Oh, we believe you.

You: Don't mind driving an hour and a half just to see me tomorrow?

Princess Bubblegum: Why are you saying that, really?

You: Because I can't take the train back to Milwaukee. My prom's on Friday and my boyfriend's monitoring my sleep. It's too long a ride.

Marceline: Well, you may be the oldest of us, but I have a car and my mom thinks that curfews are stupid.

When do you need the ride anyway?

You: Thank you so fucking much, Bea! You're a life-saver.

Umm, I have a meeting with Dr Martin at five thirty, so say six thirty. You'll be home before ten. Your sister can come.

Marceline: Yeah, yeah. You can pay me by introducing your boyfriend to me when I get you home.

Jake the Dog: We all have class now, methinks. Take note of where we stopped so we can continue this nonsense later.

Princess Bubblegum: Aye aye, captain!

* * *

Joel was helping the tech team set up cameras around the place. He wasn't exactly a fan of prom, he didn't want to be there at all, but he forced himself to be there. If not for himself, then for one girl in particular.

Deb Carpenter.

He knew it shouldn't be happening. She hadn't given a single fuck about him since the beginning of the year. And all of the sudden, a few weeks ago, she did. She was wearing a white, crochet-like dress and walking around the room, checking everything out. He started filming her walking around, doing whatever she did, and he couldn't care for the world.

"Spielberg, put your camera down," Blair told him and kept going his way. Joel snapped.

"I'm filming this for later, you know." He chased the other boy to the edge of the place.

"So what, you'd be able to stare at her ass on video when you're in college?" Joel was struck. "You don't think we noticed?"

"Look, Blair, this is nothing you should –"

"No, Joel, I understand. If Drew was around and I had a camera, that's exactly what I would do. But every minute you spend looking at Deb's ass through that lens is a minute where you're doing nothing and it pisses me off. Either help or leave."

So Joel left. He was going to do that later.

* * *

Drew did not want to wear that tux Blair insisted on. He admitted he looks pretty hot in it, but he just didn't want to. Even to his mother's wedding he didn't dress fancy. His striped shirt and brown vest were enough for him.

But Blair insisted.

"Come on, Drew," Jessie called from outside the door. "I want to see what we have to deal with!"

He was standing in a bra and underwear, having just gotten out of the shower, just… not knowing what to do. Chloe wasn't helping either – "if your boyfriend says you must," she said in her most annoying voice, "then you must. Be smart. Ditch the tie if you don't want to wear one." – and he felt so very lost. "You can come in," he called to Jessie.

"But you're practically naked, aren't you? In your underwear?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Okay." A moment after she walked in, Drew collapsed on her bed. "But why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I don't know." He groaned. "Can I not wear a tie?"

"I say yes. I don't know how Blair would react but I say yes." She picked him up from the bed. "Come on, get dressed now."

He took his time. No one was in any rush, as far as he knew. He wasn't sneaking out on his mom to a party. He was going out with friends to an event that happened to require fancy clothes. He didn't even button his shirt before falling back down on the bed in frustration.

"Drew, this isn't working. At least button your shirt and pants. I won't make you wear the jacket yet."

He turned to his back and buttoned his shirt. "Happy?"

"Very." She sat down next to him and ran a hand through his still wet hair. "I didn't want to go either."

"So why are you going?"

"Because I want to be with my friends." He gave her a look. "Okay, not exactly, I only decided to come when you said you would."

"What good does it do to you that I come too?"

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret." She dropped next to him. "In order to distract Alex and Cricket from our operation, I made up another operation. Don't be surprised if you win prom king."

"What did you do?" He sat up, glaring at his friend.

"Operation King Drew."

"Why would you do that?"

"To distract them from the actual plan! Did you not hear me the first time?"

He just couldn't believe it. "Whatever. I have nothing to do with this knowledge now. Do you want me to help you dress?"

"I think you should get dressed while I shower and then Cricket and Blair will be here so you won't have to help me dress."

"Deal."

Jessie got up and left the room. Drew put on socks and his army boots, hoping Blair wouldn't notice. He really wanted to wear his striped shirt and brown vest. Things were not being good for him at this point in the day. Things were a mess.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He called Chloe.

She answered on the third ring. "Yelp?"

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm talking to you."

"See? You do know what you're doing! Why lie to yourself?"

"Chloe, I'm serious. I don't know what I'm doing with myself right now."

"Okay. Tell me where you are, what are you wearing, who are you wearing –"

"Can you not quote stuff on me right now?"

"This serious, huh." He could see her getting confused. "Okay, here's what you'll do. Go wash your face –"

"After I talk to you I'll go wash my face."

"Okay, but still. Wash your face, take some deep breaths. Picture yourself in an hour. What's going to happen in an hour from now?"

"I'll be eating with my friends before we have to go to prom."

"Good. That's a good thing. You'll be out with people who make you happy. Same thing about prom, you may hate what's going to happen but it's not that different than being among 1099 other people at the Metro. It may be at a smaller scale and everyone knows you there, unlike here, but remember that you're with people who make you happy and that's the most important thing about doing this."

"Since when are you so serious, Chlo?"

"I had a meltdown at ours." Drew wanted to laugh. He knew what face she was making to herself at that moment. He couldn't laugh though. "I had no idea what I'm doing, I was with Misha, he was all over me, I almost called for help because of sexual harassment to the point of borderline rape, I couldn't find Bea or Jake anywhere… It was a nightmare, okay? At one point I was taken outside by Marceline to breathe and then when I got back things hadn't changed. She ran away on me but at least I knew she'd be there if anything happened again."

"Oh my god. You didn't tell me that."

"Because I didn't want to worry you. Jake doesn't know that either, and I think Bea thinks I had the meltdown because I got overwhelmed. You're not going with someone you don't want to go with, Drew. You're going with your boyfriend. It's not going to happen to you and if it does, I will personally strangle him. So, don't be me. Relax, think about the good stuff, get over whatever bad scenarios you run in your head right now. And, if something goes wrong, call me. I'll get Bea and Jake and we'll be there as fast as we can without being arrested."

"Got it. Think you can give me a pep talk though? You're supposed to be the most optimistic person in the world."

"And I still am. So, tell me. What are you wearing?" He described her clothes to her. It would be of no use to ignore her. "Okay. So, you look hot. Not like you do in your February of 2015 outfit, but you look hot."

"Chloe, I asked for a pep talk. Not for you to tell me what looks better."

"I'm surprised you didn't call me Morelli."

"Morelli!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. So, you look hot. You're good-looking no matter what, I have to say. Your friends all love you, if I am to believe what I saw on your name change party, since I wouldn't be saying this if neither of us loved you."

"Sometimes I don't believe you love me either."

"Dalton, you're making this hard on me. You want a pep talk or not?"

"At this point I'm laughing so hard at you I don't think I need one."

"Yeah, I can hear that. So, all good?"

"I still don't know what I'm doing, but all good."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow, asshole."

"I love you too, Morelli." He waited on her to hang up.

"Oh, and by the way, guess who got accepted to Juilliard!"

"Goodbye, Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine!" And then she hung up. He probably shouldn't have called her, but at least now he knew something that the others didn't. And it was going to stay that way.

He took his jacket, phone and headphones and headed downstairs. Jessie probably needed her room to get dressed. A few minutes later, when the others arrived, Blair was all over him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look as scared as I thought you would."

"So long as you're not going to molest me, everything's fine." Blair had a confused look on his face. "Please don't ask where it came from. I can't tell you."

"Okay. You look very handsome," he said with a smile and planted a kiss on Drew's cheek. "I'm glad you're wearing this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?"

"I told you a thousand times. Yes. I want to celebrate with you. The others do too."

"Just don't get jealous if I'm sticking to Chloe or something, okay? She went through some harsh stuff lately."

"You're always talking about her –"

"And this has nothing to do with you! I'm always with you. Don't get jealous. You're my boyfriend, she's my friend."

"Fine. I'll try not to get jealous."

"Blair, can you come over here for a second?!" came a call from upstairs. "We have an emergency!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"You look very pretty, Amy."

"Thank you, Mrs. –"

Alex leaned in to whisper in Amy's ear. "Powell is just my name. My mom's last name is Fayvinova. Try to remember that."

"Alexei, ne byt grubym."

"Ya ne byt grubym, mama. Ya ob'yasnyayu material."

"Can you explain something to me, Alex?" He nodded and pulled her away. "Why is your mother's last name different than yours?"

"Because I –"

"I remember the birthday poem, you know. You say Alexei Fayvinov in it."

He took a deep breath. Yeah, he probably should've been prepared for that. "Russian last names are feminized for women."

"Alright then."

"Alexei."

"Prosti, mama."

"So, when are we heading out?" Amy smiled. Alex knew the only reason Amy came to his place instead of waiting on him to pick her up was so that she could talk to his mom. It had appeared that they became good friends the more Amy visited. And he couldn't object to that.

"Whenever Blair'll tell me they're all ready."

"And who are we meeting up with again?"

"Blotter and –"

"Blotter?"

"Jason. You don't really know him, honestly, so it's better you won't ask. So we're meeting up with Jason and… Townie."

"And where's Joel in this whole story?"

"Shoot me if I know."

It took a long time between when Blair said they were ready and when Katya finally let them go. In the car, Amy turned to Alex as she was putting on her seat belt.

"What happened to your dad?"

"He died when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What of?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Amy. Let's not talk about it."

* * *

The drive to Jessie's was short and passed in silence. Alex had wondered why Amy still went with him even though she broke up with him. She looked pretty, in a white bedazzled dress. He could only imagine what Jessie would say, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, wow, look at you," she commented when she opened the door. "This isn't a black-and-white prom. You don't need to look like a virgin sacrifice."

"I'm still mad at you," Cricket commented in the background. "I haven't worn a dress like this since my quinceañera."

"And that wasn't so long ago, Cricket," Blair told her. "And besides. You looked like a cupcake. Now you don't look like a cupcake."

"I still hate this dress."

Alex was dumbstruck. He didn't understand why she didn't like her dress. To him, Cricket looked like an angel – and he probably shouldn't have been thinking that, but he did. And he had no idea what dress she wore at her quinceañera but he was sure it wasn't dark red, or sparkly, or had a slit down the side.

"I'm not talking about what it looked like, I'm talking about the fact that it's tight."

"Not uncomfortably tight."

"Well, yeah. You're right."

"Guys, they're here," Jessie called as she let Alex and Amy in. As to be expected, Drew was sitting on the couch with his headphones, completely zoned out of the world. Blair snapped his fingers in front of his face and removed his headphones.

"Your turn to drive," he told him.

"Yeah, alright."

"Hey, Cricket," Alex managed to say in a calm, relaxed, non-affected tone. Which surprised him very much. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you too, Alex." She smiled at him. Why had he never thought of Cricket as being beautiful?

"So, who's going in which car?" Blair asked. "I'm with Jessie and Drew. I want to make sure we're not listening to eighties music all ride long."

"What's wrong with eighties music? I thought your favorite singer was Bowie."

"Let's not talk about it now, Drew."

"Yeah, we're practically in the nineties, we shouldn't be listening to songs of a former decade," Amy joked. "You know, now that chokers are back, Clinton is running for president, those things."

"What articles have you been reading?"

"I'm joking, guys. Can't you take a joke without doubting it?"

"So Blair and Jessie are with me," Drew said. "Are we driving three and three or something else?"

"I think three and three is fine," Cricket said. "You enjoy your ride."

"I wish. At least you won't have to put up with music you don't want to –"

"Blair, if you're not playing nice you're not coming with us," Drew warned and everyone – but the pair – laughed.

"So what is this Saturday thing?" Alex asked when they were out.

"Drew's going with some of his friends from Chicago to a party on Saturday," Jessie started. "And –"

"Oh, so it's a Metro thing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm definitely in."

"You said you were in when I asked you," Drew said.

"Can't I reassure both of us that I'm coming?"

"Okay, okay, girls, you're both pretty," Amy cut in. "Can we go now?"

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

It was way too crowded for Drew's liking. He was probably a hypocrite, spending every other weekend at a way more crowded place than this. It was probably since they all knew him.

At least he didn't need his headphones to listen to his favorite music.

"Come on, Drew," Blair teased him. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance."

"Oh really? Because I remember otherwise." He held out his hand and Drew, reluctantly, took it. "Come on, it's not that bad. No one will even notice you."

"Have I told you that you're insufferable today?"

"I am not insufferable."

Then Modern Love came up. Drew was ashamed of telling anyone it was his favorite song. And he really wanted to dance. He made sure to drag Blair away from anywhere with too little people, hide in the middle as much as possible, and they just danced.

On the side, Jessie was leaning against the snack table. "Don't you think they're cute?"

"Who?"

"Dair." She turned to her… date. Who was very confused. "Drew and Blair? Well, it sounds better than Blew."

"Couldn't you just say their names then?" Garrett was only a year older than the rest of the group were, sure, but he was already acting like a policeman. It made Jessie mad.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Hey there." Amy came to the table. As always, she ruined the fun. Jessie wanted to hurt her but then she saw who she talked to –

"I'm Amy."

"Garrett," he said and offered a hand. Jessie was too shocked to speak.

"Do you want to dance?" She winked at him. He nodded and, once she gave him her hand, led her to the dance floor.

Jessie just stayed there to look at everyone dancing. Amy and Townie were pretty okay to watch. She wasn't over him yet, but it was okay in her book. Alex and Cricket were absolutely adorable, as were Drew and Blair. She was okay with not dancing, so long as she could watch her friends being adorable.

And she was sure Alex and Cricket will end the night together.

* * *

The night ended with Alex and Cricket winning prom king and queen. And neither knew what happened.

In their hotel room, with the TV still on, Cricket was already asleep. But Alex couldn't. Be it his fascination with the current Robot Chicken episode or just all the thoughts running through his mind, he didn't know why. So he picked his phone and texted Jessie.

'What happened? What happened to operation king Drew?'

She replied quickly – 'Alright, alright, I can tell you now. It was a cover-up. My original plan was to have you two chosen for royalty.'

'Well, you succeeded.'

'Love you both. Have a good night!'

'You too.'

He closed the phone and kept watching Robot Chicken. Until he felt tired. Or something else happened.

 _Le fin._

* * *

 **A/N 2:** If anyone knows where the "Dair, sounds better than Blew" thing came from... You get a donut. Originally it was a balloon but I'm not handing out balloons. It was one of the scariest parts of the episode (also I think Drew has a phobia of balloons after that episode...).

I didn't want to make Drew be all annoying, but things happened! I'm mad at myself. For other reasons though.

 **A/N 3:** So, Drew's friends. Chloe, Bea and Jake. They're all featured in another story I'm planning on uploading eventually. Chloe's life is harsh (she's the youngest of four, has very severe ADHD and an anxiety disorder and her parents don't have the healthiest of relationships, so she might be naturally optimistic but she cries a lot and has a lot of meltdowns as a result of overwhelm), I just wrote about a little bit of it here. Bea and Jake... they aren't as prominent as Chloe is in Drew's life. So I can't tell much about them yet.

...And that concludes this story. I have a lot of other stories to post about this show. Just... a lot. So... Have fun with this one for a while!


End file.
